Mistake
by Fissi
Summary: Sebuah rencana licik seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menginginkan Lee Sungmin menjadi Cho untuk dirinya. Tidak senyuman dalam pernikahan mereka, yang ada.. Hanya air mata. Disaat permainan mereka dimulai, kenapa semuanya terasa buram? Apa mereka saling mencintai? Prekuel Together KyuMin vers. GS. OS.


Seorang pemuda tampan nampak terburu-buru keluar dari mobil mewah yang membawanya menuju sebuah hotel berbintang lima."Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu aku dan Lee Sungmin disini," ujarnya sambil berjalan memasuki lobi hotel.

Seorang berpakaian formal mengikuti setiap langkahnya,"Baik tuan muda. Ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya nya ketika sang atasan berhenti tepat di depan pintu lift.

Sang tuan muda menatap asisten pribadinya,"Cari tahu titik kelemahan, Lee Sungmin." Jawabnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai 7 hotel mewah ini.

Asisten pribadi itu menangguk hormat saat sang atasan menghilang dihadapanya. Ia segera berlalu untuk mengerjakan tugas selanjutnya.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**~Mistake~**

**Genderswicth, Oneshot, Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Prekuel dari Together.**

**Summary; Semuanya sesuka hatimu. Tidak pernah satu kali pun aku terlibat dalam semua jalan pemikiran mu. Namun.. Kenapa kau memasukan diriku dalam perangkapmu? Kenapa semuanya terasa buram? Apa aku mencintai mu?**

.

"Yaish! Kenapa aku bisa terperangkap di tempat seperti ini? Ya! Lee Sungmin! Ayo bawa dirimu keluar!"

Seorang yeoja yang memanggil dirinya Lee Sungmin itu masih berseragam senior high school dan nampak tengah menggerutu frustasi didalam sebuah kamar hotel mewah.

"Oke, tenang Lee Sungmin. Pertama tenangkan dirimu, lalu pikirkan jalan keluar dari sini. Huh.." ia menarik nafas teratur lalu mendudukan tubuhnya pada bed king size itu.

Yup! Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja berumur 15 tahun yang kini duduk di bangku kelas 10 itu tengah berada diambang frustasinya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, sebuah kejadian diluar nalar menimpanya. Ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, tiba-tiba seseorang mengikutinya, lalu.. Ketika disekolah tadi, seingat Sungmin ia tengah berada diruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengerjakan sesuatu dan.. Entah bagaimana bisa ia terbangun dan berada di tempat ini.

Sangat aneh bukan?

Atau mungkin..

Sungmin tengah di culik oleh salah satu rekan bisnis Appanya, lalu.. Hya! Andwae!

Dengan cepat Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, ia mulai berjalan gelisah dikamar kosong itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus keluar dari tempat gila ini! Sungguh, Sungmin tidak mau terperangkap lebih lama lagi disini.

"Eottohke? Eottohkke?"

"Eottohkke?" ia terus saja melirih seperti itu dan berjalan dari ujung kamar menuju ujung yang lain.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari apa yang bisa membantunya. Apa yang bisa ia gunakan disini?

Lampu tidur?

Sungmin menggeleng,

Telepon?

Ohh.. Telepon itu mati,

Jendela?

Aish.. Itu sama saja dengan mengantar maut bukan?

Hhh..

Sungmin menepuk kening indahnya.. Ia menyerah. Huft,

Bruk..

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada bed,

Pluk!

"Eoh?" Sungmin meraba sisi kananya ketika sebuah benda jatuh dari kepalanya.

Jepit rambut!

"Bingo!" Sungmin tersenyum sumringah kemudian berlari menuju pintu. Yah! Dengan jepit rambut hitam kecil itu, Sungmin berharap bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Crek..

.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari lift yang telah membawanya menuju lantai 7. Ia memainkan ponselnya kemudian menekan tombol hijau yang diyakini sebagai tombol dial up,'Yeoboseyo?'

"Appa.."

'Kyuhyun?'

"Aku akan menjadikan Lee Sungmin istriku, asalkan Appa menepati janji Appa.."

'Tentu saja.. Kau nekat Kyu?'

"Aku akan menjadikannya Cho Appa, tunggu saja,"

'Appa tunggu,'

Pliip.

Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah menekan tombol merah di ponselnya."Tidak akan aku lepaskan," lirih Kyuhyun dengan desisan.

Cklek,

.

"Aaassaah!" ia mulai memasukan benda kecil itu, memutar-mutarnya di lubang kunci hingga terdengar bunyi,

Cklek!

"Yes!" Sungmin tersenyum senang lal—

Brukk!

Sungmin terjatuh saat seseorang mendorong pintu hotel kamar 137 itu dengan kasar,"Aww.." ia mengaduh kesakitan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Gwaenchanaseyo?"

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dengan cepat saat mendengar sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya,"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin heran,"Ahh.. Awh.." ia kembali meringis kesakitan saat mencoba bangun.

Grep,

Dengan cepat namja itu membantunya,"Apa tangan mu atau kakimu terkilir?" tanya namja itu sambil membawa Sungmin duduk pada sofa yang ada disana.

Sungmin menatap heran kemudian mengangguk kecil,"Go—Gomapseumnida.." ujar Sungmin gugup.

"Ah," namja itu tersadar dengan reflex, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Sungmin,"Jeosunghaeyo. Ah, aku Cho Kyuhyun.." ujar namja itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin menyerngit heran, dengan cepat ia menerima uluran jabat tangan itu,"Lee—Lee Sungmin imnida.." jawab Sungmin.

"Arrayo Sungmin-ssi, ah.. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena menculik mu kesini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di bed tepat didepan Sungmin.

"Mwo?! Jadi kau orang yang membawa ku kesini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Apa tujuanya mu sebenarnya?" tanya Sungmin berang dan tanpa jeda ._.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat gadis mungil dihapannya mulai bereaksi,"Ini mudah saja, kau ingin lepas dariku?" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau menikah denganku maka kau akan bebas,"

"Mwo?!" Sungmin memekik kaget saat mendengar ucapan namja yang ada dihadapannya itu."Apa kau sudah gila, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau tiba-tiba membawa ku kesini dan meminta menikah dengan ku? Aku rasa kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga? Bahkan jika perlu akan aku antar! Aish! Eoh.. Jeongmal.. Kenapa orang-orang menjadi sangat mengganggu belakangan ini," Sungmin mengerang frustasi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat reaksi yeoja belia itu,"Tidak ada cara lain," Kyuhyun melirih. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju jendela hotel mewah milik keluarganya itu. Kyuhyun menatap langit Seoul yang nampak cerah hari itu. Ia tidak percaya dirinya sendiri bisa segila ini, entah kenapa.. Kyuhyun tahu ini bukan dirinya. Tapi jujur saja.. Kyuhyun benar-benar menginginkan Cho corp. menjadi miliknya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran,"Dasar aneh!" umpatnya sebal.

"Mianhae.. Lee Sungmin.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, merasakan hembusan angin yang sedikit memberinya kekuatan.

.

.

.

Tuan Cho tengah bersantai dan menikmati teh bersama istrinya, -Nyonya Cho. Mereka mengobrol ringan tentang putra mereka, -Cho Kyuhyun,"Apa kau yakin Hannie? Kyuhyun cukup nekat," ujar Nyonya Cho cemas.

Tuan Cho tersenyum kecil,"Itu yang aku mau Chullie, aku hanya ingin Lee Sungmin yang menjadi menantuku. Jika Kyuhyun nekat itu bagus, sepertinya.. Ia memang bersemangat dengan apa yang aku tawarkan," jawab Tua Cho tenang.

Nyonya Cho menyerngit,"Apa yang kau tawarkan?" tanya nya bingung.

"Cho corp." jawab Tuan Cho sambil menatap istrinya senang.

Nyonya Cho tertawa kecil mendengarnya,"Anak itu memang sangat berambisi dengan perusahaanmu, Hannie. Pantas saja ia nekat,"

Tuan Cho mengangguk senang,"Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan?" tanyanya pada sang asisten pribadi.

"Tuan muda tengah berada di Joy's Imperial hotels bersama Nona Lee Sungmin, Tuan."

"Woah.. Amazing.." sambut Nyonya Cho riang.

Tuan Cho tersenyum puas,"Hanya perlu mengatur tanggal Chullie.." jawabnya semangat.

.

.

05.00 PM  
Lee Mansion, Gangnam, Seoul.

Nyonya Lee tengah berjalan gusar di sekitar pintu masuk rumah mewahnya, bagaimana tidak? Aigoo.. Putrinya tercinta –Lee Sungmin, itu belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Memang, hari sabtu seperti ini Sungmin akan pulang lebih awal karena memang sekolah bubar lebih awal dari biasanya. Namun ini? Yeoja itu belum pulang sejak 5 jam bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Sungguh.. Nyonya Lee khawatir akan keselamatan putrinya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Yeobuseyo, Hyukkie-ah? Apa Minnie mengabari mu?" Nyonya Lee menerima telepon dari teman putrinya.

'Anhiyo, eomunim. Minnie tidak menghubungiku, aku akan mencoba mencari eomunim,'

"Gerurae.. Gomawo Hyukkie.."

'Nde, eomunim..'

Pliip.

"Aigoo.. Lee Sungmin, kemana kau?" lirih Nyonya Lee sambil mengusap wajahnya cemas.

.

_Salahkan saja aku yang begitu bodoh jatuh kedalam lubang perangkap mu, sungguh.. Aku gila karena mu~ Pesona mu bagaikan racun terampuh yang mampu melumpuhkan hati ku. Bahkan akal sehat ku.. Membuatku buta seakan kau adalah segalanya.. Betapa hebatnya kau Lee Sungmin.. Hanya satu kata yang dapat aku sampaikan.. Yang hanya akan ku ucapkan pada mu~  
J'te aime~ Cho Sungmin.._

.

Sungmin menggeliat diatas bed yang entah sejak kapan ia tempati,"Eungh~" ia menggeliat kedinginan saat tangan indahnya sedikit menyelusup keluar dari selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, dengan refleks, Sungmin kembali merapatkan selimut itu pada tubuhnya.

Jamkkan..,

Kenapa ia bisa tertidur disini?

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat ketika ingat dengan kejadian sebelumnya, seingatnya.. Kyuhyun mendekatinya lalu..

Hyaa!

Dengan cepat ia bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kesekeliling.

Sendirian,

Tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun..

Tunggu..

Gemercik air..?

Pakaian berserakan.. Dan—

Cklek,

Sungmin menatap kearah pintu kamar mandi yang kini menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang…

"Kyaa!"

Hanya berbalut bathrobe!

"Apa yang kau lakukaaann?!"

Bruk.. Brukk..

"Yah! Tunggu dulu Lee Sungmin!"

"Yah! Jamkan!"

"Yah! Lee Sungmin!"

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Oh great!

Cho Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja keadaan Sungmin dan dirinya sekarang. Yah.. Sungmin, yeoja itu hanya berbalut selimut tebal diatas bed dengan tanda merah disekitar lehernya. Dan Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya berbalut bathrobe dengan rambut basah.

Keadaan mereka sungguh mengenaskan, dengan pakaian yang berceceran dilantai.. Yah, kita dapat pastikan.

"Uljima.." suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba berjalan mendekati Sungmin, untuk menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Kyaa!" Sungmin menjerit kalap dan melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal dan guling yang ada disampingnya agar Kyuhyun tidak mendekat padanya. Namun, namja itu tetap berjalan kearahnya tanpa peduli seberapa kencang teriakan Sungmin."Pergi! Kyaa! Hiks.. Pergi!"

Grep,

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, mencoba menahan isakan Sungmin. Ia mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang. Lalu menghela..,

Hhh..

Ternyata ketika seorang yeoja labil menangis sungguh merepotkan. Tapi yah.. Syukurlah, setidaknya mungkin dengan hal ini Sungmin akan mau menikah dengannya. Hhahaha.. Untuk hal besar yang ia inginkan, tangis ini tidak seberapa.. Lihat saja kedepannya.

Sebenarnya.. Ada sebuah rahasia besar yang Kyuhyun simpan.. Sstt… Ia tertarik dengan Lee Sungmin! Pada pandangan pertama! Ayo kita ulangi! PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA! Uu~ Cho 3 Lee!

"Heuheheuhehuhuu.." Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ini gila! Sungguh gila! Ba—Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan 'itu' padanya? Padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, kurang dari 24 jam! Kurang! Bagaimana bisa?

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh lemah Sungmin, hei.. Ia merasa sangat berdosa pada yeoja ini. Bagaimana pun ia bukan seorang pengecut yang suka membuat yeoja menangis! Ia merasa dirinya lebih rendah dari seorang pembunuh sekarang,"Aku.. Akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan ku, Lee Sungmin.." ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

Sungmin tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya memukuli punggung Kyuhyun kalap dengan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bukk.. Bukk.

"Heuuhuuheuu.. Nappeun nom! Hikss.. Hikss!"

Bukk.. Bukk..

"Uljima jebal~" pinta Kyuhyun sangat. Ayolah, ia bisa mati berdiri jika Sungmin terus menangis! Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh!

Sungmin masih terus saja menangis tanpa mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

Ayo.. Semangat Cho Kyuhyun! Hentikan tangis yeoja mu itu! '

.

30 menit kemudian.

Kyuhyun memakaikan jas nya pada tubuh lemah Sungmin yang kini sudah terbalut seragam sekolahnya. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun membuka bagian leher Sungmin agar jejak merah yang ia buat terlihat dan dapat menimbulkan kontroversial hingga ia bisa menikah dengan Sungmin!

Yeay! Good idea!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa membuat yeoja itu berhenti menangis dengan berpuluh-puluh kata bujukan dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun heran.. Kenapa Sungmin bisa serumit ini? Setahu dirinya, dengan kata 'aku akan bertanggung jawab' saja semuanya akan mudah.

Dan sekarang?

Bahkan Kyuhyun harus mencari kebohongan-kebohongan untuk menutupi kebohongannya yang lain.. Hohoho..

_Poor_ _Cho_~~

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan wajah sembabnya, ia berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun keluar dari hotel mewah itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya. Heh, setelah ini ia harus bersiap menerima satu tanda lebam diwajahnya. Yah.. Ia harus mengantarkan Sungmin pulang lalu mengutarakan niatnya.

Dan.. Selesai!

Atau.. Mungkin?

Bisa saja Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mengulitinya hidup-hidup bukan?

Grep,

"Jangan abaikan aku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal style.

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" teriak Sungmin marah.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas,"Diam atau aku cium?" jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin menatap namja aneh itu tajam,"Inma!"

"Aku lebih tua 5 tahun dari mu!"

"Kyaa!"

Cup!

"Ya!"

Chu~

"…."

_Poor Ming~_

.

Nyonya Cho terlihat tengah menenangkan sahabat dekatnya –Nyonya Lee Jungsoo, yang tengah khawatir dengan putrinya yang belum kunjung pulang. Sedangkan Tuan Cho dan Lee tengah berkekeliling kota Seoul untuk mencari Sungmin.

Tentu saja, setelah tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan mereka datang untuk membantu Kyuhyun berakting. Lihat saja mereka nanti!

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas, ia merasa bersalah terhadap Nyonya Lee, bagaimana pun.. Kyuhyun lah yang membawa Sungmin pergi hingga telat seperti ini, yah.. Walaupun Tuan dan Nyonya Lee itu tidak tahu, tapi tetap saja. Bukankah Kyuhyun itu putranya?

Yah, keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee adalah dua keluarga yang bersahat dekat. Wajar bukan jika tuan Cho menginginkan Sungmin menjadi menantunya? Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat yeoja itu.

Tap..,

Tap..,

Tap..,

"Annyeonghaseyo..,"

"Uhh.. Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"U—Umma..,"

"Minnie?"

"Ummaaa!"

Grep,

"Aigoo.. Lee Sungmin! Aigoo.. Aigoo.."

"Ummaaa~" Sungmin mulai terisak dalam pelukan sang umma.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa Sungmin ada dengan mu?!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia bingung.. Dengan adanya orang tuanya ini, apa rencananya bisa berjalan dengan lancar?

"Jamkkan.. Leeteukie~"

Nyonya Lee sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sungminnienya,"Ada apa Chullie?"

"Itu.. Di leher Sungmin~"

"Apa?" denga cepat Nyonya Lee menyisir leher putrinya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Nyonya Cho berteriak keras saat telah yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Perang dunia ketiga 0.o

.

Hening menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Lee, mereka semua tengah berkumpul bersama-sama untuk mendesak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bicara tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kalian berdua saling mengenal dan mempunyai hubungan sejauh ini?" tanya Tuan Cho mengintrogasi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menatap Appanya,"Sebenarnya, kami berdua mempunyai hubungan khusus sejak lama.." jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

Hei.., Lihat saja tatapan membunuh Sungmin.

"Kalian tidak pernah kami kenalkan sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tuan Lee tidak percaya.

"Kami bertemu beberapa bulan lalu saat disekolah Sungmin diadakan festival valentine." Dua kebohongan.

Sungmin mulai ingin meledak dengan kebohongan Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin tidak pernah bercerita pada umma, kenapa Minnie?" ujar Nyonya Lee.

"It—Itu..,"

"Sungmin takut eomonim akan melarangnya berhubungan denganku..," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

_Apalagi ini?_

Sungmin berteriak histeris dalam hati.

"Lalu, apa maksud tanda merah itu dan keterlambatan pulang kalian?" kali ini suara dingin Nyonya Cho menyapa.

"Itu…" Kyuhyun tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Jawab Cho..," ujar Tuan Cho tegas.

"Aku.. Melakukan hal yang buruk pada Sungmin d—"

Plak!

Plak!

Tes,

Tes,

Tes,

Semua orang menutup rapat mulut mereka saat hendak memekik, Tuan Cho menampar pipi kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun secara bergatian dengan keras. Menimbulkan bekas 5 jari tangan yang sangat memerah dipipi Kyuhyun. Cucuran darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat tangan tuan Cho menyapa kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat itu, bagaimana pun… Umm.. yah begitulah!

"Kau!" bentak Tuan Cho marah, ia hendak kembali memukuli Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Tuan Lee menahannya.

"Hentikan, Hankyung-ah. Kita selesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin..," ujar Tuan lee sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tuan Cho. Walaupun ia marah, tapi tetap saja. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun terluka dihadapannya."Yeobo, Heechul-ah.., bawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari sini..," perintah Tuan Lee.

Nyonya Lee dan Cho mengangguk, dengan cepat Nyonya Lee memapah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya. Begitu juga Nyonya Cho, ia menggandeng Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk dalam pelukannya."Kajja..," mereka pun membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kelantai atas agar lebih tenang.

Lihatah.., wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang.

"Mianhae, Kang in-ah..," ujar Tuan Cho menyesal saat Istri dan anak-anaknya menaiki tangga.

Tuan Lee menghela nafas,"Sudahlah, Hankyung-ah. Ini sudah terjadi, aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang dilakukannya pada putriku," jawab Tuan Lee bijaksana.

"Akan aku pastikan anak bodoh ini melakukan hal itu, Kang in-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jika perlu aku akan menikahkan mereka secepatnya..,"

Tuan Lee mengangguk,"Gwaenchana. Dwaeso.. Ya, aku setuju. Aku rasa itu lebih baik sebelum hal buruk terjadi." Jawab Tuan Lee pasrah.

"Gomawo, aku benar-benar malu padamu."

"Tidak usah seperti itu, aku senang berbesan dengan mu."

.

Nyonya Lee membawa Kyuhyun duduk pada sofa kecil dikamar Sungmin,"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ah.." Nyonya Lee melirih saat melihat keadaan putra teman dekatnya yang begitu mengenaskan.

Kyuhyun menatap Nyonya Lee dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri dihadapan Nyonya lee sambil menunduk kemudian berlutut dihadapan ibu berhati malaikat itu,"Jeosunghamnida, eommunim..," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Nyonya Lee menatap Kyuhyun bingung, ia sungguh ingin marah. Namun jika Kyuhyun mengakui kesalahannya? Dengan perlahan ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Seolah mewakili bibirnya yang ingin berkata 'tidak apa-apa' namun kelu itu.

Kyuhyun memberanika dirinya memeluk pinggang Nyonya Lee, ia menahan tangisnya dalam pelukan itu. Sungguh, ia memang ingin menangisi dirinya sekarang. Begitu menyedihkan dan tidak tahu malu!

Nyonya Cho memasuki kamar kemudian mendudukan Sungmin pada bednya, ia menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Tamparan suaminya itu begitu keras dan menghantam kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun."Sungminnie, sebaiknya kau istirahat.." ujarnya sambil membaringkan Sungmin pada bed lalu menyelimutinya.

Sungmin menatap sedih dan menggeleng.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul khawatir. Ia mengusap pelipis calon menantunya sayang.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

Nyonya Cho mengikuti arah tatapan mata itu. Ia tersenyum senang kemudian memberi isyarat pada Nyonya Lee untuk meninggalkan kedua putra-putrinya berdua. Dan tentu saja Nyonya Lee mengerti,"Kyuhyun-ah.. Akan kami ambilkan es untuk mengompresmu."

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya."Nde, kamsahamnida eommunim."

Nyonya Lee pun kembali mendudukan Kyuhyun pada sofa sebelum melangkah keluar bersama Nyonya Cho.

Blam,

Pintu tertutup rapat menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan hening. Perlahan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga! Hei, Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Kyuhyun sangat senang mengetahuinya.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya, mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih menatapnya di bed.

Drap,

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya beberapa meter dihadapan Sungmin, yah.. Berlutut,"Aku tidak sadar melakukanya. Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun karena aku senang kau adalah orangnya. Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi Cho untuk ku?"

Blush,

Deg,

Deg,

Deg,

Sungmin merasakan rona merah disekitar wajahnya, jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Dan yang Sungmin tahu, ia memang tidak normal! Bagaimana ia bisa begitu senang ketika Kyuhyun melamarnya secara langsung seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap,

"A-Aku—"

Cklek,

"Ayo obati dulu luka mu K—, ah.. Apa umma menganggu?"

"Anhiyo.."

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo bereskan luka mu, Kyu.. Hanya sebentar..," ujar Nyonya Lee sambil menggiring Kyuhyun kearah bed Sungmin. Nyonya Lee sedikit terheran dengan atmosfer di ruangan ini, kenapa terasa begitu canggung?

"Ahh.." Kyuhyun mulai meringis saat benda bersuhu 0 derajat itu menyapa lukanya.

"Seharusnya kau menghindari tamparan Appa mu itu," ujar Nyonya Lee khawatir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil,"Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, eomunim.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin hanya bisa meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat nelihat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Ahh.."

Deg,

Ia kembali tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya.

Sungmin menyadari itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya. Dengan cepat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan menggulung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Eih?" Nyonya Lee sedikit memekik heran saat melihat putrinya."Sudah Kyu, tunggu disini sampai Appa mu memanggil,"

"Nde, eomunim.." Kyuhyun menjawab patuh.

"Beristirahatlah..," ujar Nyonya Lee sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Setelah merasakan pintu tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Entahlah.., Ia seperti sebuah paku yang tertarik magnet saat Sungmin menatapnya. Mata teduh itu membawa Kyuhyun jatuh kedalam dasar pesona yang memekat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, ia melihat punggung Sungmin yang tertutupi selimut. Melihat punggung itu.., Pertahanan Kyuhyun hancur! Ia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung itu. Kyuhyun tahu.., Punggung itu mampu memberinya kekuatan.

Kyuhyun mengorbankan seluruh harga dirinya dihadapan Sungmin dan sekarang, apa yang harus ia pertahankan? Ia beranjak menaiki bed kemudian duduk di belakang Sungmin. Memberanika dirinya untuk memeluk punggung nyaman itu.

Tes..,

Rasa ragunya menetes, Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin kemudian memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Menengelamkan kepalanya pada punggung itu.

Hangat..,

Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang.., Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dari seorang yeoja.

Deg,

Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya erat, rasa takut mulai menyeruakan dalam rongga dadanya,"A—Apa.. Ya—Yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Bisakah bertahan seperti ini? Aku mohon, lima menit saja..," pinta Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin berdebar tak karuan, dengan pelan ia berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun."W—Wae geurae?" terbesit rasa khawatir saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu sendu dan sembab.

Grep,

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya melesakan wajahnya pada bahu Sungmin dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan isakan kecil."Hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae.. Hiks..," ujar Kyuhyun bergetar. Sungmin merasakan bagian bahunya mulai basah dengan air mata Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Sungmin kini lebih memilih membenci Kyuhyun, tapi.. Ketika melihat namja ini terlihat begitu rapuh, sungguh.. Sungmin tidak bisa bertahan. Dengan perlahan tangan lembutnya mulai mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang, tangannya yang lain membalas pelukan namja itu kemudian mengelus punggung bidang Kyuhyun.

"Sstt.." dengan begitu lembut Sungmin melakuka semua pada Kyuhyun. Entahlah.., ia hanya mengikuti keinginan hatinya yang ingin memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Pluk~

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan kepala Kyuhyun menyandar pada bahunya. Tertidur? Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan tidak sadar, Sungmin pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Lalu meraih alam mimpi,

.

Nyonya Cho duduk dihadapan tuan Cho dan Lee,"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya nya semangat.

"Tentu saja menikahkan mereka, lebih cepat lebih baik.."

"Mwo?" Nyonya Cho memekik kencang, membuat Nyonya Lee yang tengah menuruni tangga terkejut.

"Ada apa, Heenim-ah?" Nyonya Cho terpogoh-pogoh menuruni.

Tuan Cho dan Lee hanya tersenyum melihat antusias Heechul.

"Sungmin akan menjadi Cho untuk anakku! Hhhahahha…" jawab Nyonya Cho sambil berlari memeluk Nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum senang mendengar berita itu, ia membalas pelukan calon besannya itu dengan riang.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Tuan Cho heran.

"Masih bersama Sungmin, mereka berdua sangat kacau.." jawab Nyonya Lee sambil duduk disamping suaminya.

"Hhaha.. Mereka berdua benar-benar mempunyai hubunga khusus.."

Titt.. Titt

Alarm tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat semua orang tersentak."Aigoo., Ini sudah tengah malam.. Ayo pulang hannie.."

"Kau bisa menginap disini, Heenim."

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup merepotkan. Ah ya.. Aku harus memanggil Kyuhyun."

"Biar aku saja.."

"Tidak! Ayo bersama!"

Tuan Cho dan Lee tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua istrinya,"Ckck.. Keputusan yang benar untuk berbesan rupanya, Hankyung-ah.."

"Ya.. kau benar Kang in-ah," jawab Tuan Cho setuju dan tersenyum senang.

.

Cklek,

"Kyuhyunnie ayo pu—Oops.." Nyonya Cho segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kena—Oo..Oh.. Apa sebaiknya kita biarkan saja?" tanya Nyonya Lee berbisik.

Nyonya Cho mengangguk setuju,"Boleh?"

"Tentu..,"

"Kalau begitu pertunangan mereka dipercepat. Deal?" tanya Nyonya Cho sambil menglurukan tagannya untuk mendapatkan kesepakatan.

"Deal!" jawab Nyonya Lee sambil menerima jabatan tangan Nyonya Cho.

"Kajja..,"

"Ingat, Leeteukie. Dipercepat!"

"Kau tidak sabar sekali,"

"Hhehe.."

.

_Ketika permainan di mulai,  
Kenapa semuanya begitu menakutkan?  
_

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian,

"Umma akan mengunjungi mu seminggu sekali, jagiya. Jaga kesehatanmu dan telepon umma setiap hari, arra?" Nyonya Lee mengelus kepala Sungmin sayang saat putrinya telah bersiap dengan tasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum kepada ummanya."Aku mengerti, umma. Umma tidak usah khawatir."

"Aigoo.. Putriku.." Nyonya Lee memeluk Sungmin erat seakan enggan untuk membiarkan putrinya pergi.

"Saranghae umma.."

"Nado.. jagiya.. Nado..,"

"Sudah waktunya, Minnie.."

"Nde appa.."

"Jaga dirimu jagiya~"

"Akan aku lakukan, Appa-nim.. Kekek.."

"Annyeong.. Umma.. Appaa~"

"Kami permisi, umma.. Appaa.."

"Jaga Sungminnie kami, Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Ne, akan aku lakuka. Umma, Appa.. Kami pergi~"

Nyonya Lee memeluk tubuh suaminya erat saat melihat Sungmin sudah pergi dari kediaman mereka,"Hiks.."

"Sudahlah yeobo.. Uri Sungminnie akan baik-baik saja..,"

Nyonya mengangguk lemah dan tetap menangis.

.

Sungmin menatap sendu kediaman mewahnya, ia hanya bisa melambai lemah pada kedua orang tuanya. Ya, ini semua yang harus di jalaninya. Ia sudah menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun 1 minggu lalu, namja yang berada disampingnya itu. Dan sekarang.. Ia harus pindah ke Mokpo selama 3 tahun lalu kembali ke Seoul setelah berusia 19 tahun nanti. Tentu saja ia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun selama itu. Ini hanya untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, mengingat usia Sungmin masih sangat muda sekarang.

Puk.. Puk..

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin mencoba memberi kekuatan pada istrinya itu. Yah, setidaknya Sungmin akan menjadi istri Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya pada 3 tahun mendatang.

.

.

_Aku tidak mengerti dengan takdir yang menyeretku..,  
Membawa ku padamu yang memberi begitu banyak perasaan bingung yang tidak pernah bisa aku jabarkan..  
Aku ingin sekali mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..  
Tapi..,  
Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan?  
Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan mengantarkan diriku kepada kesakitan-kesakitan lain  
Yang telah kau siapkan dengan matang._

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian.

Tidak pernah ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Sungmin sekali pun ia telah menjadi Cho. Ya, ini adalah minggu ke 21 ia berada di Seoul setelah ia selesai dengan pendidikannya di Mokpo. Tentu saja ia berada dikediaman mewah keluarga Cho, tepatnya kediaman Kyuhyun yang telah di siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Namun.. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan dirinya. Seharusnya setelah ia kembali ia akan menjadi istri untuk Kyuhyun, yah.. Istri yang seutuhnya. Tapi.. Semua itu tidak berjalan dengan seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Jujur saja, Sungmin berharap menjadi istri yang baik bagi Kyuhyun.

Yang membuat Sungmin tidak mengerti.., kenapa Kyuhyun menolaknya? Meskipun tidak secara langsung. Tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan halus. Bahkan ia menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk Sungmin agar mereka tidak menggunakan kamar yang sama. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Sungmin tidak tahu. Sejak ia menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya. Membuatnya benar-benar bingung.. Dan, sakit~

Ya,

Sakit..

Tok.. Tok..

"Nyonya muda, Nyonya Cho meminta anda untuk melakukan tes kesehatan hari ini."

Sungmin tersadar saat suara kepala maid dirumah ini menyapa gendang telinganya. Ah ya! Iya lupa, ini adalah hari senin! Jadwal dirinya untuk check up!"Baik Ahjumma-nim, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi.." Sungmin segera bersiap dengan tasnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Cklek,

"Kkayo~" ujar Sungmin sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan kediama Cho itu.

.

_Kadang takdir memang begitu kejam,  
Kadang juga begitu terasa manis,  
Kedua hal itu memang kebuah kepastian yang telah diberikan tuhan.  
Namun.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan tuhan berikan padaku,  
Takdir kejam itu,  
Ataukah takdir indah yang aku impikan?_

_Aku tidak meminta mu mencintaiku,  
Hanya.. Aku mohon, jangan sakiti aku~_

.

"Usainim, boleh aku minta tolong?" Sungmin telah selesai dengan pemeriksaan kesehatannya. Ya, begitulah.. Ia memang harus memeriksakan tubuhnya sedikitnya satu bulan sekali, semua itu adalah bentuk ke-overprotectivan Nyonya Cho padanya. Wajar saja, Sungmin sudah dipersiapkan selama 3 tahun untuk siap mempunyai aegi, ia harus benar-benar berhasil. Bukan karena tubuh sungmin yang lemah. Namun.. Pembuahan yang Kyuhyun lakukan tiga tahun lalu gagal.

Yah, Sungmin tidak hamil karena hal itu.. Oleh sebab itu, sejak ia menginjak usia 19 tahun Sungmin harus selalu meinum obat-obatan herbal yang dibelikan orang tuanya agar cepat mengandung. Hell, jangankan mengangdung. Sejak 7 bulan lalu saja Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuhnya.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya" jawab Dr. Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong periksakan keadaan perutku,"

"Nde? Umm.. baiklah nyonya. Mari kita periksa." Jawab Dr, Kim sambil membawa Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Sungmin mengikuti langkah Dr. Kim yang akan memeriksakan keadaan perutnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan rahimnya siap untuk dibuahi. Itu saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun nampak sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dan laptop dihadapannya. Sejak tiga tahun ini ia benar-benar menjadi seorang yang gila kerja! Bahkan ia rela tidak tidur seharian hanya untuk kontrak kerja yang tengah di tanganinya.

Tok.. Tok..

"Sajangnim,"

"Masuk," jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Sajangnim,"

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan, keadaan nona Sungmin memburuk setelah pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Cepat telepon dan tanyakan apa yang terjadi,"

"Baik tuan.."

"Apalagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap sekertaris pribadinya tajam.

"Anda disarankan pulang Tuan,"

"Hhh.. Arrseo, cepat telepon Dr. Kim. Lalu siapkan mobil."

"Baik tuan,"

Kyuhyun mulai mematikan laptop dan menutp berkas-berkasnya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ia juga sedikit khawatir sebenarnya. Sedikit atau.. Umm yah! Tidak sedikit!

"Tuan, ingin berbicara langsung dengan anda."

"Arra..,"

"Kim usainim?"

'Tuan muda Cho,'

"Apa yang terjadi dengan istriku usainim?"

'Nyonya muda datang untuk memeriksakan keadaan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba beliau meminta kami untuk—"

"Kim usainim?"

'Memeriksa keadaan Rahim dan perutnya.'

"Lalu?"

'Tuan muda, hasil diagnosanya.. Membuktikan bahwa tidak pernah terjadi permbuahan di Rahim Nyonya Cho dan—'

Brak!

Kyuhyun membanting ponsel tak berdosa itu kencang, dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan Cho corp. dan langsung mengemudikan mobil dengan kencang. Cho Sungmin nya tahu apa yang terjadi, andwae!

"Tuan muda!"

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"Ne?"

'Apa tuan muda sudah pulang?'

"Nde, Maid Jung. Tuan muda sedang dalam perjalanan."

'Syukurlah, terima kasih sekertaris Park,'

Pliip.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan lemah memasuki kediaman keluarga Cho. Wajahnya memerah dan sembab.

"Nyonya?"

"Aku mohon, jangan ganggu aku. Biarkan aku sendiri," Sungmin memotong ucapan Kepala Maid lalu berlari memasuki kamarnya.

"Nyonya!" Kepala maid Jung memanggil khawatir. Ia memilih menelpon Kyuhyun untuk melaporkan yang terjadi.

.

Sungmin kini berdiam diri dikamarnya. Di sebuah kamar besar yang telah Cho Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya sejak pertama kali mereka menikah. Di tempat ini adalah saksi bisu tentang hidupnya yang begitu terasa menyedihkan mulai dari sekarang.

Sungmin menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum hambar.. Pegantin wanita itu adalah dirinya.. Seorang Lee Sungmin, si kelinci bodoh yang mau saja jatuh kedalam jebakan srigala. Si kelinci bodoh yang kini akan menjalani kehidupannya bak di dalam neraka.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari foto itu saat rasa sakit mulai menyebar, melumpuhkan seluruh saraf pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah. Namun.. Bagaikan sebuah magnet.. Foto dengan bingkai indah yang menggambarkan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat bodoh ketika tersenyum itu kembali menarik kedua orbs Sungmin menatapnya.

Membuat mata indah yeoja itu kembali memerah dan dipenuhi tetesan-tetesan sebening Kristal yang akan membuat Sungmin sesenggukan menahan perih. Dan sepertinya yang Sungmin takutkan memang terjadi..,

Tes,

Tes,

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ia menangis sesenggukan seperti orang bodoh. Sungguh Sungmin tidak mengerti! Berjuta rasa perih, sakit, terluka, sesak dan kecewa Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Namun kenapa? Kenapa Sungmin tidak dapat membenci namja yang menikahinya karena sebuah kecelakaan itu? Ah.. Bukan kecelakaan.. Obsesi hidup.

Ia tersenyum.. hambar..

Sungmin membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang, ia adalah mahluk terbodoh didunia yang hanya bisa tersenyum denga rasa perih yang sudah menggunung didadanya. Ia lebih bodoh lagi karena tidak dapat melakukan apapun dengan rasa perih yang diterimanya. Untuk berbicara saja Sungmin kelu, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Tangannya membatu, hanya menangis yang dapat ia lakukan untuk sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya.

Sungmin ingin berhenti sekarang, namun…. Ia akan jauh lebih sakit jika ia berhenti. Ia sudah terbiasa dan mencintai apa yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya selama 7 bulan ini, sungguh… Ia tidak akan sanggup jika berhenti. Ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk menginginkan Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya…,

Sebenarnya..

Sungmin ragu apa ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun? Ia sangat ragu.., Hanya ada rasa ingin memiliki didalam hatinya. Entah terselip atau tidak rasa cinta itu.

Rasa ingin memiliki semakin besar.. Besar, besar dan semakin membesar saat Kyuhyun ada di sampingnya. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun.., namja itu tidak mencintainya.., Mungkin.

Tanpa adanya rasa cinta.

Yang membuat Sungmin kecewa adalah… Sebuah kenyataan yang memberi tahunya jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Itulah kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Kenyataan yang membawa Sungmin kedalam lorong gelap tanpa ujung yang begitu menakutkan dan mencekik nafasnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dalam benaknya. Membuat Sungmin sangat sakit dan bahkan ingin mati karena selalu mengingat itu. Semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada dirinya dulu hanyalah sebuah rekayasa.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhnya lebih jauh.., Ia hanya pernah menorehkan sebuah tanda kemerahan di leher Sungmin dan tidak lebih. Membuat Sungmin merasa sakit yang lebihnya lagi, Sungmin baru mengetahuinya sekarang, setelah pernikahan mereka sudah hampir genap 4 tahun.

Sungmin tersenyum nanar ketika melihat calendar yang ia simpan dikamarnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah tanggal yang lingkari dengan bolpoinnya. 13 July nanti.., tepatnya 7 hari lagi pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun menginjak usia 4 tahun.

Dan yah, Kyuhyun memberinya kado yang sangat special. Sangat special hingga Sungmin seperti ini..,

Menyedihkan..

.

_Sayangnya..,  
Aku menyukainya,  
Menyukainya saat ia menjatuhkan ku,  
Menyukainya saat ia tidak peduli padaku,  
Bahkan mengabaikaku..  
Dan aku sangat menyukainya saat ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku,  
_

_Aku begitu naïf karena cintaku padamu,  
Aku begitu menyedihkan karena mengharapkan dirimu yang tidak mungkin menjadi miliku,  
Dan aku begitu rapuh karena menginginkan mu yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku,_

_Sekali saja,  
Aku mohon,  
Lihatlah aku,  
Cintailah aku yang mencintaimu._

.

Drap..

Drap..

Drap..

Kyuhyun berlari kencang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Bahkan penampilannya pun sedikit kacau dengan dasi yang telah ia longgarkan.

Drap,

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan kamar Sungmin –istrinya,"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Kyuhyun mematung mendengar isakan itu. Hal yang Kyuhyun takutkan benar adanya, Sungmin menangis setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dulu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah dengan hal ini. Ia adalah penyebab segala kekacauan ini.

Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, namun.. Entahlah tangan itu melemas seketika. Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk di depa pintu itu. Jujur.., ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Sungmin sekarang. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya adalah pengecut kelas kakap yang hanya bisa membuat Sungmin menangis.

Sungguh.. Kyuhyun merasa miris dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa mengatakan cinta pada Sungmin walaupun kata-kata itu sudah diujung lidahnya. Ia sangat takut.., ia sudah memberi banyak luka pada Sungmin, ia sangat takut jika Sungmin membencinya. Bodohnya, diantara kedua rasa itu.. tidak ada satu pun yang tersampaikan dengan pada baik Sungmin.

Dan nyatanya.. Kyuhyun menjadi pecundang sejati karena membuat Sungmin kembali menangis karena tingkahnya.

"Cho Sungmin~" Kyuhyun melirih sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. Ia meremas kepalanya frustasi. Menutup wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan betapa pengecut dirinya itu.

Sungguh..,

Kyuhyun sangat ingin memeluk dan meminta maaf pada Sungmin sekarang.

Namun..,

Kyuhyun adalah pencundang!

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng kuat, tidak.. ia harus akhiri semuanya! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini! Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dan memegang daun pintu. Dengan pelan ia mulai membuka pintu itu.

Cklek,

Tap,

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar itu,"Sung.. Min~" ia mengeja nama itu dengan lirih dan meniatap Sungmin dalam. Beban dihati Kyuhyun bertambah beribu-ribu ton saat melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

Wajah memerah, sembab, dan mata yang membengkak..,

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun antara mau tidak mau.. Sungguh! Kenapa Kyuhyun muncu disaat seperti ini? Disaat Sungmin tidak sama sekali mengharapkan kehadirannya. Walau enggan, Sungmin mencoba memperbaiki keadaannya,"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Nyess,

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos begitu saja saat Sungmin berkata dengan dingin,"A—Aku.." kelu, sungguh! Kyuhyun ingin melemparkan dirinya sendiri dari lantai dua ini. Kenapa ia begitu pengecut?

Sungmin masih setia menunggu Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam. Menelusuri kedua orbs itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ka—"

"Ah.. Aku melewatkan suatu hal terpenting ternyata. Apa yang Cho Kyuhyun tidak tahu?" jawab Sungmin lirih dengan tawa hambar.

"Sungmin-ah,"

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa, aku lelah. Bisa kau pergi?"

"Aku mohon,"

"Aku lelah, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Berdiri didepan yeoja itu dan kembali menatapnya."Jebal.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

Tes,

"Apa mau mu Kyuhyun? Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku? Aku juga tidak mencintai mu.. Itu hal mudah tolong berikan aku gu—Hmmmpptt"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang sangat ia takutkan. Entah, ia mencintai Sungmin.. Hanya karena kebodohannya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan menyakiti Sungmin begitu banyak.. Dan sekarang, ia tidak mau Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Perkataan dari bibir itu sudah benar-benar memukul titik lemah Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, membungkam bibir Sungmin yang terus melontarkan kalimat yang menyakitkan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan, ciuma mereka begitu basah dengan air mata. Yah.. Air mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin,

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ia tidak mau ini berakhir.. Tidak! Ia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Sungmin lagi! Ia tahu ini sangat egois.., Selalu menyakiti Sungmin namun ia tidak mau di sakiti. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi orang seperti ini..,

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Suara isakan Sungmin kembai terdengar setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman sebelah pihaknya itu."Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Hiks.. Hikss… Hiks.."

Isak tangis Sungmin makin kencang setelah kata-kata itu terontar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sungguh, rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan!

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Hehueheuuhuu..," Sungmin menangis kencang dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah erat. Meremas bagian punggung Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit hatinya. Perlahan Sungmin mulai melemah, tubuh dan pikirannya sangat lelah. Sangat.. Sangat.., ia hanya ingin tidur dan bermpimpi indah. Setelah ia bangun semua akan baik-baik saja.. Baik-baik saja seperti apa yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin penuh kasih sayang, ia benar-benar bersalah pada yeoja ini. Ia ingin merubah semua menjadi baik-baik saja.. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai percaya diri yang cukup untuk semua itu.

.

_Aku adalah penakut,  
Aku hanya seorang pengecut sejati,  
Seorang penjahat yang bersemunyi dibalik dinginnya wajah ini..,  
Diantara semua orang di dunia ini,  
Hanya kau yang mampu membuat ku merasakan kebodohan ku sendiri,  
Kau yang membuat ku sadar jika, aku sakit karena kebodohan diriku sendiri.._

_Aku selalu menyakiti mu,  
Aku selalu mengecewakanmu,  
Aku selalu…  
Aku selalu melukai mu..,_

_Tidak ada satu pun kata yang mampu membuat ku seperti orang bodoh dihadapanmu..  
Selain untaian perpisahan itu..,  
Ketika ucapan perpisahan itu datang.. Aku bagaikan berada di ujung galaksi dunia ini..,  
Gelap.. Sendirian.. Dan menyedihkan..  
Aku mohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku,  
Cho Sungmin~_

_**END**_

_Peace ^^V.. Krn banyak yg g ngerti dgn 'Together' akhirnya muncul lagi prekuel nya yang lebih ngebingungin. HHehe*plak  
Sebenernya ini buat ngejelasin knp KyuMing nikah, kalo smkn bkin bingung maaf. Semoga masih ada yg mau baca ya.. ff ini agak nggak nyambung, alurnya kecepetan bahasanya ancur TT Mian~  
Maaf juga karena cast di 'Together' ada ahjumma itu ya.. Maaf banget.  
Last, tinggalkan jejak yaa?_


End file.
